Current toothbrushes are commonly one of two different types. The first type requires the user to dispense a quantity of toothpaste from a tube or container onto the bristles of the toothbrush. Such an arrangement requires the provision of separate containers and toothbrushes, and the step of charging the toothbrush with toothpaste from the container prior to use, which can be a messy and time-consuming operation.
The second type of toothbrush incorporates its own container of toothpaste, usually in or as the handle of the toothbrush. The container, once empty, can either be refilled or replaced. However, such arrangements suffer from a number of disadvantages, not the least of which is that the overall toothbrush is of relatively complex construction and is therefore expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, operation of the toothbrush may require the actuation and/or manipulation of several different elements within the system. This may be especially difficult for a disabled person or a child.
Toothbrushes of the second type also afford another advantage over toothbrushes of the first type in that the time required to dispense toothpaste onto the bristles is reduced since it is not necessary to uncap and recap the toothpaste cartridge as is required when using toothbrushes of the first type. In addition, preparation for travel is simplified in that a single unit includes both the toothbrush and the toothpaste.
However, presently-available toothbrushes of the second type have a disadvantage in that when the toothpaste stored therein is used up, it may be difficult or messy to refill the toothbrush. Often, a user will simply discard the toothbrush rather than refill it. This may be wasteful and expensive. Therefore, there is a need for a toothbrush which incorporates its own supply of toothpaste and which is easy to operate and easy to refill.